


Ложный вызов

by B0leyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Banter, Firefighters, Humor, M/M, Office
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0leyn/pseuds/B0leyn
Summary: – Эй, – сказал он веселым тоном. – А наведи мне справки о Леви Аккермане...





	

Соседнее здание горело так, что стекла градом сыпались на асфальт, рассыпаясь мелкой крошкой. Из окон било пламя, взмывая вверх на оставшиеся этажи. Эрвин взволнованно смотрел на огонь, вертя мобильный телефон в руках, и беспокоился, как бы огонь не перекинулся на соседние здания так близко расположенных офисов.

Пожарные примчались быстро и уже тушили огромный бетонный небоскреб. Пена лилась на землю, выливаясь из разбитых окон. Стены и, кое-где еще целые, окна закоптились. От недавнего пожара, бушевавшего каких-то несколько минут назад, ничего не осталось, кроме дыма, поднимающегося в небо, и пены, которая уже стекала к Эрвину под ноги. Отойдя на пару шагов, он смотрел, как эвакуированные из соседних зданий люди брели обратно в свои офисы, нетронутые огнем. В этом бизнес-районе время стоило денег.

Отчеканив простой ритм на корпусе телефона, Эрвин вновь повернул голову в сторону недавно пылавшего здания, когда из главного выхода, прямо из дыма, выплыла группа пожарных. Они сняли защитные шлемы и встали рядом с пожарной машиной, докладывая что-то по рации и жадно глуша воду из бутылок. Краем глаза Эрвин заметил, как следом за группой вышел еще один.  
Он смахнул пот с мокрого лба, зажимая защитный шлем в той же руке. Черные пряди волос разметались по его вискам, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. Комбинезон был расстегнут, и на оголенной коже виднелись темные разводы – следы пепла и воды. Бросив топор в кабину пожарной машины, он махнул всем рукой и плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение.

Пока все собирались и сматывали шланги, Эрвин, подойдя к машине, аккуратно ступал там, где между потоками пены оставались еще сухие участки асфальта. Тыкнув не глядя в ближайшего пожарного телефоном, он кивком головы указал на пассажирское сидение:

– Кто это? – спросил он, нехотя переведя взгляд на пожарного.

Пожарник сощурился, смотря на него, но ответил:

– Леви Аккерман, капитан пожарной команды.

Эрвин моргнул и запомнил имя, и сразу же спросил, не погиб ли кто в пожаре, а то расспросы о том, "кто это", у обычного рядового пожарника и правда странно смотрелись.

– Нет, – ответил пожарник и, закрепив шланг, открыл заднюю дверцу машины. Отсалютовав Эрвину двумя пальцами и пожелав удачи, посоветовал ему отойти подальше от сгоревшего здания.

Проводив пожарную машину взглядом, Эрвин набрал номер знакомого в администрации мэрии.

– Эй, – сказал он веселым тоном. – А наведи мне справки о Леви Аккермане...

***

Сидя в офисе, в мягком кожаном кресле, Эрвин улыбался и тихонько барабанил ручкой о край стола. Солнце стояло высоко, отражаясь от стекол соседних небоскребов, бликами скользя по полу кабинета. Развернувшись на кресле, он резко вскочил с него, в пару шагов добрался до окна и опустил жалюзи, погружая комнату в полумрак.

 

Хорошо было иметь связи в мэрии, думал Эрвин, затягивая галстук потуже и аккуратней устраивая его на груди, можно было разузнать про кого угодно. Как и о графике работы капитана пожарной команды, тушившего пожар на прошлой неделе.

Один звонок и короткое сообщение об адресе, как дежурный на другом конце провода сообщил, что машина уже в пути.  
Эрвин остановился перед зеркалом в холле, оперевшись на подлокотник дивана. Приглаживая волосы, он смерил свое отражения самодовольным взглядом; от мысков ботинок до головы. Определенно, сегодня он просто сиял, как тот офис на прошлой неделе. Но в отличии от того пожара, сегодня он был погорячее языков пламени.  
Никакие штрафы не волновали его, если в знакомых имелись полезные люди, которые всегда готовы прикрыть, даже если это твои маленькие прихоти.

Редкие телефонные звонки раздавались по коридору, но никто не отвечал. Эрвин и тут подгадал, чтобы вызов пожарных пришелся на обеденный перерыв, когда почти весь персонал офиса вылезал в близлежащие парки, к лоткам с хотдогами, и на улицы с кофейнями.

Простое "как дела" было не в его стиле, а вот вызов пожарных или кого-то еще без видимой причины, вполне. Неординарно. Нагло. Но он знал, что за это точно ничего не будет, с такими-то связями. Единственное, что волновало, так это то, что об этом узнает вышестоящее начальство, но его как раз, к счастью, не было на месте. Значит, он мог вертеть сегодня всеми, как хотел.

 

Услышав слева стук ног по ступеням, он встал поближе к выходу, замерев в арочном проеме холла, расставив ноги и запихнув руки в карманы брюк. Улыбнувшись своей самой обаятельной улыбкой, перед которой точно никто не смог бы устоять, он встретил своего посетителя. Леви Аккерман в амуниции, запыхавшись, выбежал с лестничной клетки и шарил глазами по офисному пространству, сжимая пожарный шланг в руках. Но наткнувшись лишь на одного Эрвина, нахмурил брови.

– Где пожар? – резко спросил он, уставившись на Эрвина.

Эрвин лениво покачался на пятках, чем вызвал недоумение на лице капитана пожарной команды, и, еще шире улыбнувшись, склонил голову.

– Я сам огонь, капитан, – сказал он, медленно скользнув языком по сухим губам, не стирая улыбку с лица.

– Не понял, – проговорил Аккерман, уже перестав бегать глазами. – Нам поступил вызов о пожаре...

– Да, да, – начал Эрвин, вытащив руки из карманов, и, приблизившись, сказал: – Я весь пылаю, разве вы не видите?

Аккерман, сделав шаг в сторону, еще раз обвел помещение взглядом. Прислушался, в надежде услышать хоть что-то, не могло же это быть обычной шуткой, но услышал лишь тихое жужжание кондиционера и разрывающиеся звонками телефоны.

Тем временем с лестницы подлетел другой пожарник, таща за собой тяжелый шланг, подтаскивая его к своему капитану. Он резко остановился, крутя головой по сторонам.  
Эрвин, сделав шаг, оказался еще ближе к капитану и, опять хищно облизнув губы, выдохнул ему прямо в шею, чуть нагнувшись.

– Вы мне понравились, хочу свидания с вами, – сказал он, выпрямляясь и вставая в полный рост.

– Ты адекватный? – спросил Аккерман, все еще хмурясь и смотря на него, не до конца веря, что это шутка. – Ты вызвал пожарных, чтобы сказать, что хочешь со мной свидания? Мы приехали на вызов. А что если на другом конце города сейчас реально что-то происходит, пока мы тут...

– Ну не вечно же вам кошек с деревьев спасать, – сказал Эрвин, чуть пихнув его в плечо. – Вы так самоотверженно тушили огонь на той неделе, что мне захотелось узнать своего героя в лицо и пригласить на бокал вина.

Аккерман был так поражен такой наглости, что не знал, что и ответить. Повернув голову, он глянул на помощника, который так же в недоумении смотрел на него в ответ, нахмурив брови.

– Иди вниз и начинай сворачиваться, тут никто не горит, – монотонно проговорил капитан Аккерман, зло смотря исподлобья на Эрвина.

Усмехнувшись, пожарник направился обратно вниз.  
Когда звуки шагов по ступенькам стихли, Эрвин прервал молчание.

– Как не горит, капитан? – начал Эрвин, вновь улыбаясь, как только они остались одни. – Я скоро истлею, пока вы...

Не успел он договорить, как Аккерман пустил в Эрвина пенную струю из шланга. Он спокойно стоял, поливая его, пока не убедился, что тот промок весь с ног до головы, и, ко всему прочему, полил еще рядом стоящие диваны и столы. Вода хлынула на компьютеры и телефоны, заставляя их замолкнуть, залила папки с бумагами и принтеры.  
Постояв еще так несколько секунд, он подлил пены в ноги этому самоуверенному ублюдку, который уже не выглядел так самонадеянно. Закрыв клапан, Аккерман смотрел на Эрвина, пока тот от шока не мог ничего сказать, и лишь как рыба открывал и закрывал рот.  
Капитан Аккерман снял рацию и, щелкнув кнопкой, доложил:

– Ложный вызов.

Он бросил шланг на лестницу, тот начал автоматически наматываться, проезжаясь по ступеням, оставлял пенные разводы.  
Аккерман начал медленно отступать назад, к лифту, не отводя взгляда от "шутника" в пене, и, нащупав кнопку вызова, нажал. Двери тут же звякнули, открываясь. Аккерман попятился, заходя, и, когда лифт уже закрывался, он склонил голову к плечу и, чуть улыбнувшись, помахал ему рукой на прощанье; медленно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, будто бы махал маленькому ребенку.


End file.
